


Light

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Community: Hump_Day101 HDWC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-25
Updated: 2007-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo and Yuki must face the darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the hump_day101 HDWC, with the prompts angst and "I will follow you into the dark."

It's Her smile. Her smile can take away all the darkness that surrounds us and free us from Akito's cage. But the moment She turns away, Her light is gone, and the darkness descends again. And we are alone. In darkness.

I can't be alone anymore. Yuki can't be alone anymore.

We just can't stand that empty feeling when She leaves. Better to stay bound. Better to descend so far into the darkness that Her light can never reach us. Better to be without Her than to hope.

So I'll follow Yuki into the dark. At least we'll be together.

\---

Akito was mad. We knew he would be. Look at what happened to Kisa and Rin. Even though we did what he wanted. Even though we chose him over Her. The fact that there was even a choice to be made, threw him into one of his violent rages. And now we're locked in the darkness.

I can't feel one of my legs, but I can't bring myself to care. I can hear Yuki crying. I'd forgotten how terrified of the dark he was. I just need to get to him. I just need to find him. Then we won't have to be alone in the dark.

\---

After thinking for a while I finally pull myself up onto my elbows. I still can't make my leg move, but this way I can schooch backwards with my hands. It is still pitch black, so I follow the sound of his sniffles until my hand bumps into something.

Yuki.

At my touch he jerks, but I find his leg and hold on.

"Kyo?"

He sounds like a lost child and I push back my own fears. I have to help him. "Yes, it's me."

"It's dark." His hand brushes mine and I release his leg.

I take his hand and twine our fingers together. "I'm here."

He pulls me up next to him and we sit together, holding hands. He's stopped crying, but I can tell that he's still frightened. So am I, but I can't show it.

\---

We've been sitting here for a while now, and I finally noticed that something has been happening. Its gradual- very gradual- but it is definitely happening.

It is getting lighter.

I don’t know how. I don't know why. I just know that now I can see him. I can see us sitting together in the corner of the cage, hands twined, comforting each other. I can see us as well as if She were here. But She isn't. We left Her. And besides, this light ids different from Hers.

It isn't pure and blinding like Hers is. It is moonlight to Her sunlight. It is softer and streaked with dark in some corners. It doesn't banish the darkness completely, but it holds it off for a little while longer. And I realize.

It's ours.

We had the light all along. It isn't as bright, because it isn't pure. It has been through the pain and hidden from the dark for years, but now it is strong enough to show. We have our own light living within us. It took a trip into the darkness to find it, but it's ours now. We won't be alone in the dark ever again.


End file.
